Carl von Lewenheusen
Socrates Carl Ewald von Lewenheusen, born 22 of September 3024 in Adlerberg, dead 3rd of February 3111, was a right-wing politician in the Employers Association Party (IA). He was the managing director of von Lewenheusen shipping and cargo, a shipping company with questionable ethics. He graduated as a master of economics and business at Adlerberg University. He was unanimously choosed as party leader after the elderly Anthony Klingspor in october 3046. He has been in position of all three traditional "EAP-posts". The Imperial Seal-Bearer post, Minister of Finance and Minister of Trade and Industry. His years as partyleader were in the beginning very succesful, but the EAP lost many mandates in the late 60's and he decided to step down and take a "second man" role. He is known as a completely laissez-faire politician and his years as Minister of Finance is remembered of it's tax cuts. His years as Imperial Seal-Bearer (HoG) were extremely fruitful and were economical boom years. Industry grew and shareholders were made rich. He steered his cabinets well, together with his vice partyleader Philip Wall-Enberg. After the crisis in confidence for his successor Dir. Ebba Wall-Enberg he came back to lead his party for another few years. He has proclaimed that he not wants to be a long-term solution. He is said to be competent enough to retain order in his party. In the new government which was formed he was appointed, once again, Minister of Finance. When the election 3084 was approaching he choosed to step down and left the election campaigns to his successor: The Right Hon. Gen. Ralph Adlerberg. After the appointment of Adlerberg, and especially after the appointment of Professor Josephine Gripenwald as partyleaders, he choosed a place in the party background, although always disposable for advice and hints. At the age of 66, he was, despite a humble minister post, one of the top three influential politicians in the nation. In 3097, EAP had it's largest failure in modern time when the party collapsed from 53 to 18 mandates and the long-lived Monarchistic Coalition was forced away by new radical powers. After that happening, Lewenheusen decided to leave professional politics and a long and honourable political career was ended. Although he wanted to remain in the EAP High Bureau for some additional years. His extreme experience was needed in this hour of chrisis. When it all calmed down he announced that he will stay in the EAP High Bureau until next election, which is to be held in June 3102. The EAP is thankful for his nearly 60 years in active service. After the election in 3102 when EAP hold ground and status quo was held, he stepped down even from the High Bureau. In January 3103, and excellent political career ended when Dir. Ebba Wall-Enberg was choosed as 1st Vice Chairman of the EAP. The second Vice Partyleader Ralph Adlerberg, aged 74 stated that he also will step down from the High Bureau, but not this year. Lewenheusen, aged 79, took farewell of his beloved party in a tearful speech at the session. He retired to his flat in Adlerberg and to his last company board. In January 3110 Lewenheusen was taken to hospital suffering from a stroke. The whole nation followed the Hospitals press conference where the Doctors announced that Lewenheusen was well and alive but that he was weak and had problems with the breathing. Exactly one year after the stroke, he was taken into Adlerberg University Hospital. He was maintained for a few weeks but his health was to poor. He died in his sleep the 3rd of February 3011. The national and the international newspapers offered their condolensces. He was buried in the Adlerberg Cathedral. His favourite issues were entrepreneurship and finances. He was seen as a moderate in the EAP movement, as many other Lewenheusens has been before him. EAP Partyleader: 3046- 3070 & 3081-3084 1st Vice Chairman EAP: 3084-3103 2nd Vice Chairman EAP: 3070-3081 Imperial Seal-Bearer: 3061- 3072 Minister of Finance: 3072- 3079 & 3081-3091 Minister of Trade and Industry: 3079-3081 & 3091-3097